wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Boat
Boats are a watercraft form of usually free over-water transportation, mostly in use between Alliance ports, but also between some neutral ports. The Horde equivalent is the Zeppelin aircraft. In Patch 2.3.0, transport ships were crewed by NPCs. Unfortunately the vendors did not work as intended, and the crews were removed in a hotfix on 12/06/07 http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=1905770654&postId=19052191740&sid=1#0. The crew and guards returned in the Wrath of the Lich King beta - whether this change will go live remains to be seen. Ship routes * [[The Maiden's Fancy|The Maiden's Fancy]]: Ratchet, The Barrens ↔ Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale * [[The Lady Mehley|The Lady Mehley]]: Menethil Harbor, Wetlands ↔ Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh * [[The Bravery|The Bravery]]: Stormwind Harbor (formerly Menethil Harbor) ↔ Auberdine, Darkshore * Elune's Blessing: Valaar's Berth, Azuremyst Isle ↔ Auberdine, Darkshore * [[The Moonspray|The Moonspray]]: Rut'theran Village, Teldrassil ↔ Auberdine, Darkshore * Feathermoon Ferry: The Forgotten Coast, Feralas ↔ Feathermoon Stronghold, Feralas * Sword of Wrynn: Stormwind Harbor ↔ Valiance Keep, Borean Tundra http://wow.curse.com/articles/details/9634/ * Northspear: Menethil Harbor, Wetlands ↔ Valgarde, Howling Fjord Named vessels Alliance ships * [[The Lady Mehley|The Lady Mehley]] Active passenger ship * [[The Bravery|The Bravery]] Active passenger ship * Elune's Blessing Active passenger ship * [[The Moonspray|The Moonspray]] Active passenger ship * Feathermoon Ferry Active passenger ship * Sword of Wrynn Active passenger ship * [[Maiden's Virtue|The Maiden's Virtue]]: Menethil Harbor, Wetlands Inactive docked ship * [[Bleeding Sparrow|The Bleeding Sparrow]]: Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh Inactive docked ship * [[Mist Veil|The Mist Veil]]: Mist's Edge, Darkshore Sunken ship * [[Silver Dawning|The Silver Dawning]]: Mist's Edge, Darkshore Sunken ship * [[Horizon Scout|The Horizon Scout]]: Azshara Sunken ship * [[Gallant|the Gallant]]: Sar'theris Strand, Desolace Sunken ship * Gracious Breeze — * Wavecutter — Third Fleet * [[Flying Osprey|The Flying Osprey]]: Menethil Bay, Wetlands Wrecked * [[Wave Mistress|The Wave Mistress]]: The Lost Fleet, Wetlands Wrecked * [[Intrepid|The Intrepid]]: The Lost Fleet, Wetlands Wrecked Horde Ships * [[Dawn Runner|The Dawn Runner]]: Dustwallow Marsh Wrecked * Orgath'ar — Inactive trading ship Kael'thas Sunstrider's Dawnblade * Silvermoon's Pride: Isle of Quel'Danas Inactive docked ship * The Bloodoath: Isle of Quel'Danas Inactive ship * The Dawnchaser: Isle of Quel'Danas Inactive ship * The Sin'loren: Isle of Quel'Danas Inactive ship Blackwater Raiders ships * [[The Maiden's Fancy|The Maiden's Fancy]] Active passenger ship * [[Harbinger|The Harbinger]]: Faldir's Cove, Arathi Highlands Inactive docked ship * [[Maiden's Folly|The Maiden's Folly]]: The Drowned Reef, Arathi Highlands Sunken ship * [[Spirit of Silverpine|The Spirit of Silverpine]]: The Drowned Reef, Arathi Highlands Sunken ship * ''Shattered Dagger'' — Bloodsail Buccaneers ships * [[Crimson Veil|The Crimson Veil]]: Wild Shore, Stranglethorn Vale Inactive moored ship * [[Damsel's Luck|The Damsel's Luck]]: Wild Shore, Stranglethorn Vale Inactive moored ship * [[Riptide|The Riptide]]: Wild Shore, Stranglethorn Vale Inactive moored ship * ''Devil Shark'' - Duke Falrevere's Flagship — * ''Sea's Castle'' — Southsea Freebooters ships * [[Heedless|The Heedless]]: Outside Northwatch Hold, the Barrens Inactive moored ship * [[Tide Razor|The Tide Razor]]: The Merchant Coast, the Barrens Inactive moored ship Miscellaneous * Smotts' Revenge: Stranglethorn Vale Sunken ship * ''Beating Heart'' — * ''Fearsome Yacht'' — Wrecked * ''Snarling Gribble Eel'' — Unnamed vessels Kalimdor Eastern Kingdoms Outland Northrend Boat types *Battleship *Dinghy *Destroyer *Frigate *Galley *Giant turtle battle sub *Gnomish submarine *Goblin submarine *Iron fish *Juggernaught *Keelboat *Longboat *Longship *Oil tanker *Prison ship *Rowboat *Sailing Ship *Schooner *Steam launch *Steamboat *Steamship *Transport ship *Warship *Wave runner *Tirassian windrunner Boat types appearing in World of Warcraft ; Alliance Transport : Seen extensively throughout Azeroth, transport ships are employed by both the Alliance and the Steamwheedle Cartel (and various pirate entities). They employ brig sails with jibs and have no prominent weaponry. ; Frigate : Frigates are the warship of choice for the pirates of Azeroth, although surprisingly there are only a few to be found flying the colors of the Alliance (most notably at Venture Bay). These ships employ brig sail plans, but appear to lack jibs or gaff sails, both of which would contribute greatly to the maneuvering and speed of these craft. ; Darnassian Caravel : Employed principally by the Night Elves of Darnassus, these ships are similar in size and capacity to transports. Built around a lateen sail, they can be seen frequently plying the waters of the west coast of Kalimdor. ; Elven Destroyer : A mainstay of the second war, the trimaran destroyers of Silvermoon continue to be a common sight in the northern waters. While they do not mount heavy weaponry, their ramming prows and versatile junk rigging make them fierce opponents at sea. ; Alliance Steamship : A relatively new invention, steamships appeared with the resurgence of Alliance activity in Northrend. Equipped with sturdy armored prows (presumably for icebreaking) and backup brig rigging, they represent the resurgence of Alliance naval supremacy in the aftermath of the third war. ; Orcish Juggernought : Once the centerpiece of the horde's naval power, juggernoughts today are but a fading memory. Only one surviving ship of the type is known to exist, hidden away in a secret dock in the mines south of Moonbrook. ; Elven Cutter : Time has not been kind to the ships of this class. Built during the days of the High Elves, and featuring the prominent unicorn sails commonly employed by ships of Silvermoon before their downfall, these were at one time a common sight in the waters of Azeroth. No longer. No surviving member of this ship type has yet been found, and those wrecks that exist to be found are typically mangled so that no conclusive information can be drawn about their full sail plan. All that can be said for sure was that they were reasonably small craft with armored prows suitable for ramming. References Category:Game terms Category:Transportation Category:Boats